


Teaching A Lesson

by chibichocopaws



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, M/M, Multi, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slutty Keith, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Virgin Shiro (Voltron), Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 08:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16657846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibichocopaws/pseuds/chibichocopaws
Summary: Boyfriends Keith and James find themselves in trouble with their college professor for continuously making out during his classes, but as it turns out, their virgin professor may actually be the most distracted by the two of the entire class.





	Teaching A Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfuc was requested by my wonderful friend Soren. I really hope I didn't disappoint.
> 
> Not beta'd. Proof read at 2am with 2 hours of sleep in a 48 hour time period, so please be understanding of errors. I'll retroactively fix them when I've gotten some sleep.
> 
> Follow me or come and chat with me on tumblr and twitter: chibichocopaws
> 
>  
> 
> And remember ~ Kudos and Comments are the makings of my quintessence! ♡♡♡♡

“You two do know why I asked you to stay afterwards, correct?” Shiro couldn't believe he was really about to address the elephant in the room. He had tried to ignore the constant groping, googly eyes, vulgar gestures, and kissing, but the two college students had been incorrigible within his class.

They exchanged a curious gaze with each other before Keith shrugged a shoulder, shooting his eyes to the door as if planning his escape route. 

“No Sir, I'm afraid we've no idea why you've summoned us.” James responded in Keith’s absent remark. 

“Mr. Griffin,” Shiro began, fighting the urge to rub his face in exasperation and sigh. “I really must insist you both refrain from your…” He could feel his face heat up as his brain searched for the correct words to describe their make out sessions in the most professional way possible. “Extra curricular activities.”

“Extra curricular activities?” James echoed, seeming genuinely baffled by the statement. Keith simply grinned, ducking his head and allowing his dark hair to cover his gleaming eyes.

This time, Shiro couldn't hold back his sigh. “I must request you keep your hands to yourselves.” He swallowed audibly, cringing briefly, before he continued. “You are becoming both a distraction to each other, as well as other students.”

James blinked, the oblivious glaze remained, before him and Keith shared another gaze. Clearly the two knew each other well enough to understand the silent exchange.

“So…” Keith began, mischievous eyes boring into Shiro’s. “This is ok?” He said before smashing his lips into James’. The other man moaned softly, his mouth opening and welcoming Keith’s tongue in a war hidden by lips.

Shiro clenched his jaw before biting out a “No.”

James pulled away from the kiss first, flipping his hair off his forehead in a graceful confident swing. His eyes were dark, filled with lust when he returned his gaze to his teachers. “Technically, Mr. Shirogane, our hands were kept to ourselves.”

“No touching in class.” Shiro steeled, working his jaw in a frustration that blossomed from his groin.

Keith pursed his lips before speaking. “What if I need to borrow his pen, and we accidentally touch?”

Shiro stared at the dark haired boy, looking for the trick in his eyes but finding nothing but genuine curiosity. “Well, I suppose that would be fine. Accidents happen.”

“Yes they do.” James said, a mischievous grin spreading on his face.

Shiro knew he had messed up, but he didn't know how badly until the next day.

*******

“And yet, here we find ourselves again.” Shiro said, cradling his forehead in his palms, his elbows leaning heavily on his desk.

“Why do we find ourselves here again Sir?” James asked, his tone innocent as ever.

“Because Keith decided to….” Shiro bit his lip, trying to push the mental image of the dark haired boy’s mouth descending on James’ penis. “I cannot allow that kind of activity to continue in my classroom.”

“You said if I needed to borrow his pen, it would be fine.” Keith supplied in a bored tone, like somehow the two were connected at all. 

Shiro sputtered. “How….do you get from borrowing a pen to…. To…. To that!?” He could feel the heat on his face again as it spread across his cheeks to his ears and neck.

“I was borrowing his pen.” Keith said, as if the statement explained everything.

“He does have a point Keith.” James said, causing Shiro to finally look at the boys. “If you're going to use a nickname for it, I would prefer at least a marker.”

Shiro blinked, his brain seeming to error as the information registered.

“It's not like I called it a pencil.” Keith said with a roll of his eyes. “Plus, it would be more like a highlighter anyways.”

James grinned, his eyes never leaving Shiro’s face as the teacher opened and closed his mouth repeatedly, remaining speechless.

“What about Mr. Shirogane?”

Keith’s gaze flicked to the teacher, a flash of darkness spread across his irises and Shiro swore he couldn't get any deeper red.

“I wouldn't know.” Keith admitted, before adding, “I would definitely love to find out though.”

“No… no!” Shiro said, nearly falling from his chair as he stood up, slamming his fist on the desk. “I am your professor. I am asking you to stop this nonsense in my classroom. If this business continues, I will be forced to take matters into my own hands.”

“You'll be forced to take matters into your own big hands.” James echoed.

Shiro sputtered before he found out his face could, in fact, get redder. “Out.” He said in a shaky voice. “Out now. No more of that in my classroom.”

Keith and James exchanged a grin before leaving.

*****

Shiro found himself pleasantly surprised that both James and Keith kept their hands, mouths and even eyes to themselves throughout his entire seminar.

When it came to those two, he should have been prepared for the late show, instead of assuming there was no show at all.

“Mr. Shirogane?” James’ shadow hovered over a paper he was grading.

“Yes?” Shiro responded distractedly, frowning at the answers on the page. A palm splayed on his desk in his peripheral, but he remained unphased by it, deeply ensconced with the ridiculous hypothesis written on the paper.

A soft hitch of breath finally caught his attention, and when he looked up he froze, as if the blood rushing to his penis had all drained directly from his brain in two seconds.

Keith was bent over, back arched, t-shirt pooling at the delicate curve of his back. His pants hugged his thick creamy thighs so tightly the flesh bulged at its escape. James stood behind him, eyes dark and hungry watching his slick finger disappear into Keith’s ass.

“Cl-cl-class is over.” Shiro stuttered out, surprised when Keith tilted his head, revealing flushed cheeks, full wet lips and lust filled eyes from beneath his bangs.

“Oh no Mr. Shirogane, class has just,” Keith gasped, biting his lip and throwing his head back down to hide his face. “begun.” He moaned out, pushing back into James’ fingers.

Shiro’s eyes shot to the fingers. Yes. It was definitely multiple fingers now. 

“This is exactly the opposite of what I asked you two to do.” Shiro said, his voice shaky as his penis caught on his slacks.

“Actually, Mr. Shirogane,” James said, snapping his gaze to meet Shiro’s eyes challengingly. “You said absolutely nothing about what we do after class is over.” He let his free hand guide Keith’s hip, shifting the dark haired boy so that Shiro could see more closely what was happening. “So technically, we are following your instructions.” Three fingers steadily pushed in and pulled out of Keith. “We are not distracting our fellow students. No one is here.” Keith moaned under his ministrations. “And we aren't distracting each other from learning, class is over.” James smirked, following Shiro’s gaze to Keith, as he wriggled and writhed under James’ fingers. “Wanna try it?” He offered after a moment of silence.

Shiro swallowed, hearing his voice speak, but being certain his brain had lost connection to his lips a while ago. “I'm going to need to ask you both to leave.” 

“Between you and me,” James said in a conspiratorial whisper, slamming his fingers into Keith roughly, causing the dark haired boy to moan loudly and shudder. “Keith has it bad for you.” Keith whined, but Shiro couldn't be certain if it was from the fact that James had stopped moving or because of the shared secret. “He wants your hands on his hips. Your fingers in his ass.” James’ eyes travelled Shiro’s form. “You're so big compared to him.” He said in a husky voice.

Keith hummed, pushing back against James before laying his head on the desk. His eyes half lidded, his mouth agape, cheeks tinted red. Shiro’s breath stuttered at the vision. “Want your big fat cock in me, Mr. Shirogane.” He purred out.

Shiro, for his effort, managed to not fill his trousers with cum by, instead, filling his mind with images of naked old women, but he couldn't stifle his own whine that fell from his lips.

James grinned at the response, smacking Keith’s ass before grabbing a handful of the plump flesh and squeezing it roughly. “Would you like that Mr. Shirogane?” The professors eyes remained on the jiggling flesh even as James continued to speak. “Fill this tight ass hole with your cock? Fill him with your cum?” Shiro’s breath hitched. “I bet you could make him scream your name.” James leaned forward, nibbling at the flesh in his palm. Keith moaned at the scrape of teeth on his ass cheek. “Would you like that?” He said, his breath ghosting flesh, “Would you like to hear Keith scream your name Mr. Shirogane?”

“Takashi.” Keith sighed out breathlessly when James thrusted his fingers into him slowly.

“Fuck.” Shiro moaned, gasping as an orgasm raked through his body. He slammed his fist on the desk before he dropped his head onto the smooth surface in embarrassment.

“It's OK to want it, Mr. Shirogane.” James said, oblivious to the mess Shiro had made in his pants. “I wanted it too. The second I laid eyes on this dirty slut.” He seethed out, smacking Keith’s ass again and causing the dark haired boy to moan a little louder this time. “He's ready for you.” He continued. “Whenever you want to take him. Pound him into this desk. I bet you have a power thrust that will turn him into putty.” James chuckled, “Not that it's that difficult. Keith is easy to please, and he's always so horny. Aren't you babe?”

Keith moaned, his fingers slowly traveled to Shiro’s fist still laid on the desk. “Please Mr. Shirogane?” The plea was like an electric bolt, and Shiro found himself growing hard again. “Please fuck me.” He begged in a needy whine. 

“I-I-” Shiro stuttered, keeping his face buried in the wood to hide his blush. “You're my students. This is unethical.” He didn't know how he was going to get out of this situation, but he needed to figure it out soon before he came again, or before either of them found out he was a virgin. He bit his lip, hard, trying to use the pain to quell down his erection.

The desk creaked slightly, and then he could feel fingers brushing at his forelock, slim digits travels down his forehead and cheek before they grasped onto his chin and pulled his face up.

Keith was sprawled on his desk, knees on the edge of the wood, ass high in the air. “Can I ride you then?” He asked, voice husky with need, and eyes like tidal pools.

Shiro couldn't speak, and when a whiney “Please?” Escaped Keith’s luscious lips, he could only moan in return. His eyes trying to plead with Keith to stop, but the boy in front of him was far too gone, strung out on lust, to see it.

“I can suck you off,” James moaned from somewhere behind Keith, but Shiro couldn't see anything other than Keith’s face and perfectly plump rear sticking up in the air. “Get you all nice and wet, dripping, sloppy.” Keith bit his lip, closing his eyes in a slow delayed blink. “Then I can ride you. Deep and slow at first until I can't take it anymore.” He hummed at his own words. “Then hard and fast until you fill me with your cum.”

Shiro whined. Red warning signs flashed in his head. This is a student. You could get fired. Turn back now. But the warning signs didn't prepare him for Keith scooting closer to him and kissing him desperately.

Keith’s kisses were like a wild fire. Hot and fierce. Spreading warmth throughout his body in waves of burning passion. Shiro couldn't stop the moan that fell into Keith’s mouth from his own when the other man snaked his tongue between his lips, battling for dominance.

Shiro cringed when his hand found his trousers wet through two layers of fabric. There was no way he could explain the patch as some precum. It was quite obvious. He had to get his pants off before either of the boys saw it. Wait. Was he really thinking of doing this? His brain supplied, but his hand cupping and massaging himself through his pants overpowered his second guessing.

“Please?” Keith breathed into his mouth before moaning at whatever James was doing behind him. Shiro swallowed, the last of his resolve had already left him he finally realized. He was doing this. He just needed to figure out how to not embarrass himself.

With a cringe, he undid the zipper of his slacks, the sound seemed to echo in the room coupled with the three of their panting breaths. Keith nibbled at his lip, pulling the flesh towards him with a hungry look in his eyes. 

Awkwardly, Shiro managed to pull his pants down, and kicked them unceremoniously under his desk, hoping the evidence would not be visible. He gasped when Keith placed both of his hands on his shoulder and pushed his chair back. He crawled over the edge, and Shiro bit his lip to cover up the moan that wanted to escape when he saw Keith’s dick, red and swollen with want and lack of attention. 

His hot breath ensconced his dick before the best feeling Shiro had ever experienced had him throwing his head back in a loud moan. Keith’s mouth was hot on his dick, a crazier wildfire than his kisses. And with only two sucks, Shiro found his balls tightening. He was far too close already. 

“Keith,” He gasped, gripping the man's hair tightly and pulling him roughly off his dick. Keith eyed him suspiciously, 

“Better be careful.” James warned, his breath hot on Shiro’s ear so suddenly the professor jumped. “Keith loves it rough.” James let his hand wander over Shiro’s shoulder and down his chest, pinching a nipple through the button up he was wearing. The professor hissed, his hips bucking up towards Keith’s mouth on its own accord, but his hands were still grasped tightly into the boys hair, and all he could do was lap at the tip of his dick hungrily. 

“Ride him baby.” James said, and Shiro shuddered in response, loosening his grip enough for Keith to pull away.

It was the most overwhelming trip Shiro had ever had the pleasure of experiencing. Keith had turned around in front of him, straddling his thighs and slowly, ever so slowing, sinking himself down on Shiro’s dick.

Shiro grabbed his hips, squeezing tightly, brushing flesh, and forcing Keith not to move as he was seated, ass to thighs, sheathed completely. A moan was caught in his throat, and Shiro swore if Keith’s muscles clenched or unclenched one more time he was going to cum. Finally words fell from his lips, “Don't move. Don't move. Don't move.” A mantra he spilled. A beg he pleaded from his entire core.

“Are you a virgin Mr. Shirogane?” James’ voice was hot and husky in his ear, and all Shiro could do was mewl in response. James chuckled breathily. “Oh my, this is a bigger treat than I could have ever imagined.” 

“Please?” Keith begged, arching his back to lay his head on Shiro’s shoulder where James quickly devoured his mouth in a sloppy and desperate kiss. Shiro could only swallow, gasping for breath just as desperately as the two were kissing. 

James grabbed Keith’s jaw roughly, “I want you to suck me off while you ride his dick.” He muttered forcefully.

“Fuck.” Shiro whined, fighting off the urge to cry as his body begged for release. How could he survive this?

He watched in awe as James walked around them, his dick standing tall and nude, before he slid onto the desk in front of Keith. He turned the chair slightly with a booted foot, giving Shiro a clear view of Keith wrapping his lips around James’ dick. His moan was muffled by the flesh in his mouth, and a sob fell from Shiro’s lips.

James brushed the hair from Keith’s face. “Damn baby,” He moaned. “You're such a beautiful little slut.” Keith muffled a whine, shifting his hips slightly, causing Shiro to moan loudly.

“Don't move. Don't move. Don't move.” He pleaded his mantra again.

“He's gotta move sometime Mr. Shirogane.” James said breathlessly as Keith worked his dick with such elegance and grace. 

“I can't. I can't. I can't.” Shiro changed his mantra. 

“Then don't.” James said, practically petting Keith’s head. “Damn baby, you're so good at this. I love your hot mouth.” 

Keith moaned at the praise, and then again as Shiro squeezed his hips tighter, as if doing so would stave off his orgasm.

“Just let him ride you Mr. Shirogane.” James said, bucking his hips into Keith’s mouth with a grin. 

Shiro loosened his grip slightly, eyes traveling the exposed expanse of Keith’s arched back. “If you move,” he began, breath harsh, “I'll cum.”

Keith moaned and rolled his hips, making Shiro choke out another sob at the overwhelming pleasure.

“That's the point Mr. Shirogane.” James said with a devious grin. 

Keith rolled his hips again and Shiro’s head fell back, his throat choking on a moan. 

“Mm,” James hummed, “That's right baby, teach Mr. Shirogane a lesson.” 

Keith grinded down slow and deep on Shiro’s cock, moaning loudly around James’ as the other man bucked into his mouth quickly.

“I-I-” Shiro stuttered, trying desperately to hang onto reality and not slip into the bliss his body so desperately craved.

“Slow and deep.” James said, grinning as he fucked Keith’s mouth roughly. 

“Keith, please.” Shiro begged, tears forming at the corner of his eyes. “Stop.” But Keith continued rolling his hips, grinding down on his dick, and obscenely muffled noises fell from his throat.

“Fuck baby.” James muttered as sweat formed at his temple. “You're such a dirty little slut.” He muttered, grabbing onto Keith’s hair roughly, pulling and pushing his head to meet each thrust.

“Keith.” Shiro nearly yelled into the classroom, “Please!?” He pleaded desperately.

“Now.” James panted out. “Hard and fast.”

Keith lifted himself up before slamming himself back down, he moaned loudly before he repeated the motion, faster each time.

“I'm-” Shiro couldn't finish his statement as his orgasm shook his entire body like an explosion.

Keith moaned a second later, and Shiro could feel the warm liquid of his orgasm shoot across his knee.

“Fuck!” James yelled, his hips stuttering into Keith’s mouth.

Shiro was startled when his dick fell from Keith’s ass, slapping onto his thigh in a loud wet smack.

“Are you OK Mr. Shirogane?” James asked, his face suddenly millimeters from his own. Shiro swallowed, finding his mouth bone dry and his throat like a desert. He simply nodded, dazed and lost in his lingering bliss.

“Will we get extra credit for this?” Keith asked, seemingly dressed suddenly, and standing next to James, watching Shiro curiously. Shiro's eyes widened in shock, and the reaction caused Keith to grin wickedly. “Maybe…” he started, his fingers tracing the path of the buttons up Shiro's dress shirt, “We will have to work harder to earn some extra credit.”

James grinned next to him, hanging an arm around his boyfriend's shoulder. “I guess that's a yes.” He said, “Until next time Mr. Shirogane.” He said, spinning himself and Keith around before waving over his shoulder and stepping out of the room, leaving the professor by himself, cum covered, half naked, ashamed and embarrassed in his classroom.


End file.
